narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of character mechanics in Naruto Shippūden: World's Strongest
This is a list of character traits and abilities in Naruto Shippūden: World's Strongest. Ace Korimachi Stats * Unique Trait: "Hyper Regeneration": Ace regenerates health at a constant rate over time due to his Telomere Regeneration and because his skeleton is augmented with a synthetic metal. * Health: 30 * Strenght: 5 * Chakra: ?? * Speed: 30 * Defense: ?? * Resistance: ?? * Movement: ?? Jutsu Move Set 1 * EMS Release: Absolute Zero (Type: Radiation/Kekkei Genkai, Range: All) * EMS Release: Planck Temperature (Type: Radiation/Kekkei Genkai, Range: Medium) * Fire Release: Hyper-sonic Phoenix Flower (Type: Fire, Range: Long) * Destruction Release: Invisible Black (Type: Destruction/Kekkei Genkai, Range: Long) * Ocular Focus Teleportation (Type: Kekkei Genkai, Range: All) * Style of the Physical Path (Type: Kekkei Genkai, Range: Varies) * Phasion Technique (Type: Secret) Move Set 2 * Fire Release: Hyper-sonic Rising Sun (Type: Fire/Kekkei Gekai, Range: All) * Fire Release: Expanding Fire Stream (Type: Fire, Range: Long) * Lightning Release: Positively Charged Negative Lightning (Type: Lightning, Range: Long) * Event Horizon Destruction Field (Range: All) * Interactive Phasion (Type: Secret) * Limitless Technique (Type: Secret) * Four Paths of Empowerment (Requires Limitless Technique for Full Efficiency) * Mantis Shrimp Style (Type: Taijutsu) Ultimate Jutsu Move Set 1 * Engenderment of an Unaltered State (Range: All) Move Set 2 * Destruction of All Things (Type: Destruction, Range: All) Awakening Supports Coordination Bonuses Details Haruna Stats * Unique trait: "Unsuppressable": Haruna is immune to chakra suppressing and chakra inhibiting effects. She also cannot be interrupted. * Health: 26 * Strength: 6 * Chakra: 20 * Chakra Regen: 10 * Speed: 9 * Defense: 1 * Resistance: 8 * Movement: 3 Jutsu * Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld: (Earth; Ninjutsu; Range: infinite) Haruna consumes 3 chakra points to create a 5x5 tile zone anywhere on the map. Units that enter the zone receive a -1 movement speed penalty on their next action and cannot go airborne. Underground units within the area of effect receive an additional -1 movement speed penalty. The zone lasts for 3 turns. Only one Swamp can be active at any one time and cannot be recast until the existing zone expires. Flying units are unaffected by the zone. * Water Clone Technique: (Water; Ninjutsu; Range: 1) Haruna consumes 8 chakra points to produce a clone of herself in an adjacent unoccupied tile, possessing the following stats: Health: 1 / Strength: 3 / Chakra: 10 / Chakra Regen: 0 / Speed: 4 / Defense: 1 / Resistance: 4 / Movement: 3. If the clone is in an adjacent tile to Haruna when Haruna is targeted by an attack, it will use Guard to intercept the attack, becoming the target instead. Water clones can perform 3 actions per turn and can only attack once per turn. Clones cannot perform any action on the turn they are created. ** Water Prison Preparation: (Water; Buff) It can only be cast by Haruna's water clones on themselves and does not expire until the clone is destroyed. When Haruna's clone is destroyed by a melee attack, it automatically casts Water Prison Technique on the attacker and ends the attacker's current turn. Attackers hit by the Water Prison Preparation have their action pool reduced by 1 for the next turn instead of 2. * Water Prison Technique: (Water; Ninjutsu; Range: 1) Haruna consumes 6 chakra points to cast a water prison on her target. The target receives the Viscous Liquid debuff and loses 2 actions on its next turn. ** Viscous Liquid: (Water; Debuff) An affected unit's Defense is reduced to zero until the beginning of Haruna's next turn. It is a requirement to use the Suffocating Water Prison Technique. Reapplication of Viscous Liquid refreshes the duration but does not extend it. * Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique: (Water; Ninjutsu; Range: 1-2) Haruna consumes 5 chakra points to attack a single enemy unit, dealing 3 damage. Ultimate Jutsu * Suffocating Water Prison Technique: (Water; Ninjutsu; Range: 1) Haruna can only use this technique on adjacent units affected by the Viscous Liquid debuff, consuming 12 chakra and dealing 15 damage. This attack cannot be dodged and the affected unit skips his next turn. The technique has a cooldown of 10 turns, but the cooldown can be reduced by 1 per Viscous Liquid debuff applied by Haruna or her clones. Awakening * Overflow Mode: Haruna pulls water out of the earth to flood the entire map, reducing the movement speed of all units on the map, except herself, by 2. Flying units are forced to the ground by the technique until the beginning of the unit's second turn after Overflow Mode activates. Haruna can cast 1 free water element technique, without consuming chakra or an action, once per turn. The mode lasts for 4 turns. When Overflow Mode ends, Haruna receives a penalty of -4 to chakra regeneration per turn and a -1 to movement speed for 4 turns. Supports * Dalku: Dalku ravages the enemy unit, disabling the unit's movement actions and the unit loses 1 action on its next turn. Has a 9 turn cooldown. Coordination Bonuses * Forever Alone: When not partnered with any characters, Haruna doesn't feel the need to hold back, increasing the damage she deals to enemies by 50% (rounded down). Details Haruna is a controller that focuses on applying constant debuffs to her opponent. Through clever use of Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld and placement of Water Clones, Haruna can lock down an area and protect herself from any one unit on the map while casting Water Dragon Bullet Technique to assail her enemies. If left unchecked, Haruna can trap her enemies in waves of water clones, capable of effectively forcing the target to skip a turn. Her kit is effective in many one-on-one scenarios, especially against melee-focused opponents, due to her unique trait and high chakra regeneration. However, she is easily countered by area of effect attacks due to her fragile water clones, which are needed to cover her poor defense and under average health pool. Earth elemental attacks are also highly effective against her water-reliant defenses. Her support Dalku is an excellent general purpose ability to help her allies, get out of tricky situations, or prepare for a powerful jutsu. Haruna's Overflow Mode limits her ability to work with teammates that cannot remain airborne, but it can effectively immobilize any unit on the map in conjunction with Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, giving her plenty of time to create a swarm of water clones for another painful round of action losses. Ko Urashima Stats * Unique trait: Thinking With Portals: For each Space-Time Clone on the field, all jutsu - sans the Space-Time Clone Technique and the Lightning Release: Space-Time Clone Technique, The Harmony of Yin and Yang Energies - cost 1 less. * Health: 30 * Strength: 2 * Chakra: 5 per turn (Capacity: 30) * Speed: 8 * Defense: 2 * Resistance: 10 * Movement: 4 Jutsu (Limit of 4) *Lightning Ball: (Lightning; Ninjutsu; Range: 1-4) Ko conjures a sphere of electricity over his shakujō and then hurls it at any target that is located upon an adjacent tile. Any target that is struck by the sphere will both receive 5 damage and become an applicable target of the Lightning Release: Divine Punishment for five turns. Consumes 5 chakra. *Space-Time Clone Technique (Space-Time; Ninjutsu; Range: 1) Ko duplicates his presence onto an adjacent, unoccupied tile. The duplicate presence will possess the same stats and abilities as Ko himself; however, any effect inflicted upon the duplicate presence will also be inflicted upon Ko. And vice-versa as well. Consumes 15 chakra. *Lightning Release: Summoning Technique, Thunder Beast (Space-Time; Ninjutsu; Range: 1) Conjures an electrical wolverine onto an adjacent, unoccupied tile. Wolverine possess stats of 15 Health, 8 Strength, 0 Chakra, 8 Speed, 0 Defense, and 0 Resistance. Any unit that is damaged by the Wolverine will be an applicable target of the Lightning Release: Divine Punishment for a single turn. Consumes 10 chakra. *Divine Punishment (Lightning; Ninjutsu; Range: Infinite) Ko conjures a bolt of lightning which will strike a single applicable target for 15 damage. Consumes 20 chakra. Ultimate Jutsu *Lightning Release: Space-Time Clone Technique, The Harmony of Yin and Yang Energies (Lighning and Space-Time; Ninjutsu; Range: Abnormal) Requires the presence of one Space-Time Clone and that Space-Time Clone must be align with Ko himself. Any unit in-between Ko and the Space-Time Clone will suffer 25 damage to their health and their chakra. The Space-Time Clone will then disperse. Consumes 30 chakra. Awakening *'Two Heads Are Better Than One': Ko can use Space-Time Clone Technique without consuming his chakra. It last for four turns. Once it's over, damage to Space-Time Clones are doubled for four turns. Supports Coordination Bonuses (Bonuses for teams) Details Naoto no Mikoto Stats * Unique trait: "Mystic" Naoto can generate chakra at a higher rate (+4), when his health is below 50%. * Health: 28 * Strength: 7 * Chakra: 10 per turn (capacity: 20) * Speed: 10 * Defense: 3 * Movement: 5 * Resistance: 6 Jutsu *'Light Speed Dash Technique' (Space-Time; Range: 1) Naoto consumes 8 chakra while triggering his guard. Once hit by an incoming attack, he will disperse into energy. He will appear two tiles behind his opponent, however he cannot use this multiple times in succession and it is limited by active hazards currently in use. *'Wind Release: Ascending Air Current' (Wind; Range: 1; chargeable) At close range, Naoto is able to coat his right arm in Wind chakra, in order to strike with the force of a twister. This is at the cost of 4 chakra, and is his standard melee technique. :*'Wind Release: Spiraling Nova' (Wind; Range: 4; chargeable) If Ascending Air Current is triggered at a distance, Naoto is given the alternative technique Spiraling Nova which allows for him to throw the Lotus-shaped Shuriken at his opponents at the cost of 5 chakra. *'Providence: Lightning God' (Lightning; Range: 5; chargeable) Naoto is able to charge his Lightning nature into his right arm, and use it to fire coins towards his opponent. These cost between 2-6 chakra depending on the charge when released. *'Chakra Flow' (Yin-Yang; Range 1) An alternative melee attack, allows Naoto to infuse either wind or lightning (based on the last technique used) into his left arm's claw and use it to strike his opponents at the cost of 5 chakra. If lighting is used it temporarily paralyzes for 10 seconds, however if wind was used then it deals +5 extra damage. Ultimate Jutsu *'Black Lotus: Blooming Formation': After entering his Six Paths Yin Synergy mode, he will create a Wind Release: Spiraling Lotus. When charging at his opponent, he will infuse his Six Paths Yin Power into his Wind Release: Spiraling Lotus, changing its coloration to black, creating his Sage Art: Yin Release Black Lotus. When striking his opponent, he will teleport prior to striking, and then reappear seconds later to deliver the blow. Awakening Depending on which version of Naoto is used determines his Awakening. *'Deus Mode: Upon releasing his Awakening, Naoto will enter Sage Mode, allowing him to attack with greater attack power. *Game Master Mode: While in this form, once used will change Naoto's playing style as he is able to "summon" individuals into his Advent: Celestial Axis, where the stage will shift between his other worlds at random. This last during the duration of his Awakening and when it expires, he is left with 1-2 chakra points left and stricken with the slow condition. Supports Coordination Bonuses Details Raido X Stats * '''Unique trait: "Health Regen": Raido is able to regain and recover health over time due to his passive healing abilities * Health: 30 * Strength: 8 * Chakra: * Speed: 10 * Defense: 3 * Resistance: * Movement: Jutsu *'Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique' (Lava, Range:All) *'Lava Release: Scorching World Stream' (Lava, Range All) *'Consumption of Life' (Yin, Range Short-Mid) *'Deva Path' *'Asura Path' Ultimate Jutsu *'Śūnyatā Zetsumei' Awakening * Asura Path Vajra Mode Supports Coordination Bonuses * "Arihant & Spirit Guide"- * "Kinetic Paths"- * "Project: Rinnegan" - Details Raido is a combo based fighter who specializes in stringing together combination attacks. His primary fighting style is Capoeira a martial arts style that relies on stamina, quick strength ,agility and speed. Due to this Raido is a acrobatic style character who relies on his quickness to strike before the opponent can. Capoeira full of feints, kicks, misdirections and deceptions to create openings, the stance of the ginga keeps Raido in motion which can makes predicting his strikes very difficult.The fluid motions combined with his speed and agility make him a increasing difficult character to face in spaces where his motions are limited However he can be countered with trap based fighters, should they manage to trap or pin him an confined space, it can greatly limit his capoeira movements. Rei Kishi Stats * Unique trait: name: * Health: * Strength: * Chakra: * Speed: * Defense: * Resistance: * Movement: Jutsu Ultimate Jutsu Supports Coordination Bonuses Details Shingi Stats Jutsu Rasengan: Shingi can cover about five meters, to hit his target. Once hit, the opponent will have to recover from the the spiraling damage of the Rasengan. This is a game, so stopping the rotation wouldn't be valid. The technique last for only one turn, however if hit, the opponent loses -1 movement. Flying Thunder God Technique: As a user if the FTG, Shingi can move instantly. Using his kunai, he can move around freely, however without it, he must at least place a seal on the area. Because so, it grants Shingi +2 Movement. Much like Minato in game, if someone is marked Shingi gets to instantly transport himself to his opponent. Ultimate Jutsu Awakening Quick Awakening * Sage Transformation: Supports Coordination Bonuses Details Shinzui Uchiha Stats * Unique trait: name: * Health: * Strength: * Chakra: * Speed: * Defense: * Resistance: * Movement: Jutsu Ultimate Jutsu Awakening Supports Coordination Bonuses Details Shiro Sentako Stats * Unique trait: "Flight": Being a master of allows Shiro the ability of flight, allowing him to avoid certain techniques such as the Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld. He can also pass this ability onto a teammate for a set amount of time. * Health: 27 * Strength: 6 * Chakra: 10 per turn (capacity: 20) * Defense: 5 * Movement: 11 * Resistance: 4 Jutsu *'Wind Release: Great Breakthrough:' *'Wind Release: Great Cast Net:' Ultimate Jutsu * Wind God: Kamikaze: Awakening Quick Awakening * Sage Mode: * Fūjin Mode: Supports Coordination Bonuses * All Teammates: When partnered up, Shiro causes the air resistance around his teammates to decrease, increasing their speed by +2. Details A fighter known for his fearsome speed capabilities, Shiro's true mark however, is the fearsome support he provides for his teammates. TBA Shiroyasha Uchiha Stats Jutsu Ultimate Jutsu Awakening Supports Coordination Bonuses Details Sigma Uchiha Stats Jutsu Ultimate Jutsu Awakening Supports Coordination Bonuses Details Takumi Uchiha Stats Jutsu Ultimate Jutsu Awakening Supports Coordination Bonuses Details Category:Video Games Category:Content